


BayoJeanne 50 sentences meme

by Aurora_Lua



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: (sorry not sorry), 50 Sentences, F/F, I love my gay witches, Mild Smut, One Word Prompt Meme, but at least 75 per cent of these are just pure filth, some of these are mostly domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lua/pseuds/Aurora_Lua
Summary: A large(-ish) collection of one-sentence flash fics, featuring BayoJeanne.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	BayoJeanne 50 sentences meme

**Author's Note:**

> As it seems to be a tradition of baptising my OTPs this way, and partly because the tag was lacking in sweet BayoJeanne goodness, I decided to do my own iteration of the 50 sentences meme with my own prompts! Honestly, I find doing these little bits of flash fiction as decent writing practice; and a pretty decent way of getting my confidence back after so long.
> 
> I really want to try my hand at writing something more substantial at some point, but for now, please enjoy these short cuts! And yes, a certain percentage of these are just pure, smutty, filth (what can I say? I love my fabu gay witches).
> 
> (Warning, some of these may be a bit run-on; please don't sue me!)

**1\. Discreet**

Jeanne brushed at the pink-and-purple bite marks at the base of her neck; damn it, she’d told Cereza to be discreet.

**2\. Hope**

Another shard gone, another hour wasted trying to get that little brat up the mountain; if they didn’t hurry to Inferno in time…

**3\. Kick**

Jeanne picked herself back up off the ground; ‘my, Cereza,’ she wheezed, ‘looks like you’re unaware of your own true strength.’

**4\. Brake**

‘Jeanne… Jeanne,’ Cereza bent down towards her, ‘slow down, you’re going a bit too fast, my dear.’

**5\. Food**

Was that… had she made almond croissants…?

**6\. Waiting**

That look in her eyes… the first time in over five-hundred years she had waited to see them…

**7\. Quarrel**

‘Five-hundred years…’ Jeanne wept, ‘all this time I’ve been waiting for you and you’re just going to leave me like this?’

**8\. Hate**

All that love in her eyes once held for her; now turned into hate…

**9\. Treasure**

The two watched their little one sleep in Cereza’s arms; yes, she was their new Umbran treasure.

**10\. Worship**

‘Now…’ Cereza towered over Jeanne, clad in only her white nun habit, ‘it’s time for you to atone for your sins, my dear…’

**11\. Aftermath**

Tears flowed down Jeanne’s cheeks, as she dug the dagger deeper into her beloved’s heart.

**12\. Wine**

‘Mmm…’ Cereza licked her lips, ‘if you weren’t here, Jeanne, I’d say this wine is the sweetest thing I’ve had tonight…’

**13\. Delicate**

Cereza winced as Jeanne rubbed another rag of salve into her wound; if she’d been a bit more careful…a bit more aware…

**14\. Melted**

Cereza said nothing; just let their bare, sweating bodies merge into one.

**15\. Air**

‘What’s that, sweetie,’ Jeanne giggled as Cereza peered up between her legs, ‘coming up for more air…?’

**16\. Lace**

Leather… lace… not to dismiss her girlfriend’s impeccable fashion tastes, but weren’t her outfits a little a bit trite?

**17\. Sister**

‘Oi!’ Cereza yelled as she snatched the creep’s claw off of Jeanne’s shoulder, ‘hands off my Umbran sister!’

**18\. Hurt**

Cereza’s tears flowed into the folds of her dress; whatever they had done to her this time, she was sure to make them pay.

**19\. Moon**

‘Ohhhhh Cereza…’ Jeanne slurred, hanging limp in her beloved’s arms, ‘don’t youuuuuuu want to flyyyyyy this cutie up to the moon and… baccccck…?’

**20\. Competition**

‘Well,’ Cereza purred, pinning Jeanne down on the tiled bathroom floor, ‘looks like I won that round…’

**21\. Ring**

That ring in her summon void… if she could only save Jeanne, maybe… just maybe…

**22\. Winter**

Cereza settled into Jeanne’s inviting blankets, the warmth of her skin driving away the December chill all over her body.

**23\. Pleasant**

Jeanne breathed in the scent of her beloved; water lilies, mixed in with a dash of mint… every morning, that same sweet smell.

 **24\. Match**

‘Luka, I swear, if you make one more “matching panties” joke about me and Jeanne…’

**25\. See**

Cereza was sat at a little cafe over the bridge across the Seine; if she could see her now, would she remember…?

**26\. Angry**

The fear that clouded her eyes turned to pure malice; if that filthy bitch Alraune lay a single finger on Jeanne…

**27\. Territory**

Cereza’s fingers smoothed over Jeanne’s navel, tracing across her scars, like a map.

**28\. Motionless**

‘Jeanne…! Please… Get up…!’ Cereza yelled as she tried to shake Jeanne’s motionless body awake.

**29\. Loud**

‘Fuck!’ Jeanne moaned as Cereza pinned her against the wall, lacing fingers in her short hair, ‘don’t stop…!’

**30\. Dip**

Cereza dipped two fingers inside of her, eliciting another moan from her beloved.

**31\. Jumbled**

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake,’ Jeanne mumbled, tangling her and Cereza’s freshly-washed bras up even more.

**32\. Red**

Cherry-red lips… something about them almost rung familiar to her; soft… sweet… kissable…

**33\. Acoustics**

‘Keep it down in there, will ya?’ Rodin yelled, ‘some of the patrons didn’t come here to hear a live sex show!’

**34\. Mysterious**

‘Are you trying to say that those pastel de natas “mysteriously” disappeared last I saw them?’ Cereza enquired, glaring at Jeanne.

**35\. Abhorrent**

‘They called me impure… half-breed…’ Cereza whimpered into Jeanne’s chest.

**36\. Question**

‘So,’ Enzo leaned over at the two of them, ‘you gals ever thought about making it official?’

**37\. Heat**

Jeanne’s hot, wet tongue slicked across her folds, lapping towards her hood.

**38\. Deprive**

‘Come on now,’ Cereza whispered, holding Jeanne’s chin upright, ‘don’t make me beg.’

**39\. Modern**

‘Ah, the joys of modern life,’ Cereza hummed as she rifled through tubes of licks and lubricant, ‘which one do you want tonight, cherry, or mint?’

**40\. Dream**

‘Five more minutes, Cereza…’ Jeanne mumbled, half-awake, half still in dream.

**41\. Listen**

Listening to Cereza’s heartbeat every time after they’d made love… she’d missed hearing that gentle beat against her ear.

**42\. Hypnotise**

‘Cereza… don’t look at me with those eyes,’ Jeanne groaned, trying to avoid her enticing glare.

**43\. Create**

They couldn’t stop staring at their newborn daughter; this… marvellous, living, being they had created.

**44\. Enchanted**

She was wearing that perfume again; sandalwood, orchid, the scent Cereza knew drove her up the wall.

**45\. Beg**

‘Yes… yes…’ Jeanne wheezed, ‘more… more… please…’

**46\. Oblige**

‘With pleasure,’ she replied, biting down onto her swollen breast.

**47\. Deprive**

‘Come onnnnnn…’ Jeanne groaned, reaching for her snatched drink, ‘jussssst one more siiiiiiippppp…’

**48\. Desk**

Cereza bent her girlfriend over the length of her desk; ‘you want to play? Well, the two of us can play that game…’

**49\. Late**

‘What the-?’ Jeanne whined, ‘you got to come first…?’

**50\. Love**

Their love defied everything; class, boundaries, time; even death itself.

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who made it to the end, thanks for reading! I do enjoy writing about these two quite a bit (my HEART...).
> 
> I've also made a little [Spotify fanmix/playlist for them](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/540miUWHGAoZB8wHwcXLcp?si=7P0Lg8-XRD-3LOfcRM0tcQ), so also check that out if you're interested!
> 
> Until the next time!


End file.
